onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Curse
The Dark Curse was created by Rumpelstiltskin in order for him to get back to his son in the real world. When used, the curse envelopes the world in darkness, and transports those unfortunate enough to vbe shrouded in it to our real world.. Those who are the victims of this curse lose their memories while new ones are created when they appear in the new world. The Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin still retained their memories of Fairytale Land. Rumpelstiltskin created the curse knowing that it would be used in the future at an unknown time. He traded the curse for something from the Evil Queen, though what he was given is still unknown. She then traded the curse for the Sleeping Curse from Maleficent. When the Evil Queen needed the Dark Curse back, she stole it from Maleficent, who warned her about the dangers. It was warned that the Dark Curse would leave a void within that could never be filled, and whoever created the curse had no morals. However, this might be a slight exeageration; Rumplestiltskin cared for his son. Ingredients *A lock of hair from those with the darkest of souls *The heart of "the thing you love most" Synonyms *Rumpelstiltskin called it "The Curse That Ends All Curses" in The Thing You Love Most. Effects Overall Effects * No more werewolves * No more crickets * Everyone has amnesia * Time is frozen and no one ages or changes; Henry Mills was the exception to this due to him coming from outside Storybrooke. * Almost no one comes or goes through Stoorybrooke; the exception is supply deliveries to the town. * Everyone's happiness is gone. * Bad things would happen to anyone who tries to leave Storybrooke; : Examples include-- : When Emma drove out of town after dropping Henry off in the Pilot, she saw a wolf in her path and crashed the car. However, this might have been from different external forces trying to keep her in town to break the curse. : In The Price of Gold, Ashley attempts to leave town after snatching back the adoption papers of her unborn child, she ends up having contractions in the process leaving her unable to drive. : During'' True North, Emma is left with no choice but to take Ava and Nicholas Zimmer to Boston after their father, Michael Tillman, refuses to claim them as his own. The car breaks down preventing them from leaving Storybrooke. : Kathryn decides to leave town at the end of What Happened to Frederick'' but in the process of passing out of town, she appears to disappear from the driver's seat. She was kidnapped by Sidney on Regina's orders. Character Effects *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard - Doesn't remember husband and child; Not with her true love, Prince James (Possibly reversed) *Prince James / David Nolan - Fell into a coma (Reversed); Doesn't remember wife and child; not with his true love, Snow White (Possibly reversed); In an unhappy marriage (Reversed) *Mad Hatter / Jefferson - Remembers his true identity (A possible loophole seeing how he might've been still trapped in Wonderland by the time the curse was enacted or because Regina felt pity towards him for trapping him in Wonderland and made an exception) Doesn't have his daughter with him. Remembers that he has a daughter and who she is, but can't be with her *Princess Abigail / Kathryn Nolan - In a marriage where her husband doesn't love her back (Reversed); not with her true love, Fredrick. *Cinderella / Ashley Boyd - Not with her true love, Prince Thomas (Reversed); Pregnant for 28 years (Reversed) *Grace / Paige - Doesn't remember her dad *Hansel / Nicholas Zimmer - Lost without his dad (Reversed) *Gretel / Ava Zimmer - Lost without her dad (Reversed) *Belle / Unknown - Held captive in a mental ward in a hospital basment *Sheriff Graham / Huntsman - Doesn't remember his past life and served as Regina / Evil Queen's plaything (Reversed) Deceased. Parts of the Curse broken since Emma arrived *Time has resumed. *Prince James' counterpart, David Nolan, is awaken from his coma. *Ashley Boyd gave birth to her baby, Alexandra and is together again with her boyfriend, Sean Herman. *Crickets return after Archie Hopper stands up to Regina. *Sheriff Graham regains his memories after sharing a kiss with Emma, but is killed by Regina. *David Nolan has been shown to have flashes of memories from his life in Fairytale Land. However, he mistakes them as memories he had prior to being in the coma (The Shepherd) as well as confusing memories from the other world as ones he was recovering from his blackouts (Heart of Darkness). *August Booth arrives in town. *Ava Zimmer and Nicholas Zimmer reunited with their father, Michael Tillman. *Jefferson realized it was because of Emma's presence that time was able to resume, and recognizes her as having magic while everyone else is powerless. *Snow White gets some of her fighting moves backs while protecting Emma from Jefferson. Happy Endings Restored *Hansel and Gretel *Red Riding Hood and Widow Lucas *Cinderella and Prince Thomas Characters aware of the curse *Regina Mills *Mr. Gold *Henry Mills *Sheriff Graham - deceased *August Booth *Jefferson - missing, possibly got sent back to Fairytale Land by the Hat. de:Dunkler Fluch Category:Curses